A Beating Heart and Clicking Gears
by bellechat
Summary: Set in a Steampunk AU. For my faithful readers, an alternate story of Once-lerxMarie that I couldn't get out of my head! Greedlerbot doesn't have a beating heart like a human, but when Steamler's old friend comes to work with him, she stirs certain emotions in the helperbot. Is there a way that Marie can have mutual feelings for him?


Author Note: I've had this in my head for about two months and I've been encouraged to pursue it. Let's just say I listened to _Define Dancing_ from _Wall-E, _rediscovered _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ and I got the idea! I'm still doing my other story; I just want to get this first chapter up.

(I _don't own Steampunk Once-ler a.k.a Steamler or Greedlerbot! They belong to the rightful owner who runs the ask-steampunk-onceler blog who also gave me permission to use them. Marie belongs to me, bellechat of .) _

**A Beating Heart and Clicking Gears **

**Chapter 1 **

**Marie **

"Now where am I?" muttered the girl. She looked back at the slip of paper for the address. "Steamler, your directions are off."

Marie Finnegan had been raised in a city, but she hadn't been in this one before; Thneedville. A place of bustling people, mainly oblivious of themselves and other things, dwelled there. The place ran with its transportation, inventions and inhabitants. It was a town to be cautious around. The public could be hypocrites about things; flinging garbage at one person and then kissing the ground they walked on minutes later. The men were in their waistcoats, elegant jackets, top hats and spectacles. Women were dolled up in corsets, floor-length skirts, brooches and carrying parasols.

However, Marie wasn't there to examine people. She had gotten in contact with an old friend and was moving to Thneedville to work for him. She'd have to get used to the new city some time! Marie hadn't seen her dear childhood friend Steamler in ages. They met when they were eight in a forest on the outskirts of Marie's hometown and bonded due to having lonesome childhoods. The last time she saw him, they were still children, only twelve when they said good-bye when Steamler moved away from the business city of Palmer. Reasons were because of his mother wanting to start anew. Both were fortunate enough to write to each other and now, eight years later, Marie had declined the wine industry that her families owned and decided to head off on her own.

Marie had not had an entirely pleasant childhood. She had been very much alone before and after Steamler left. She had found out at sixteen she had an older brother who was stillborn and learned she only existed because her parents wanted a son. They were disappointed to have a daughter. Steamler had been one of the few bright spots in her life. _Very_ few bright spots in her life indeed! All the memories of talking, giving him marshmallows (a rare delicacy for him and disgust to her,) sharing secrets, playing among the countryside, helping Steam build objects and napping under trees were precious to Marie. The last thing she knew of Steamler before he moved was that he wanted to build something. He didn't tell her what and Marie actually thought maybe it was just an idea he decided to not pursue. All in all, she had been miserable in her teenage years without her closest friend.

It was a blessing that Steamler had written to her saying he had started a new business and invited her to have a job. The last letter Marie wrote to him, she had lamented that she hated the expectations her parents had for her and wanted to breakaway. Steamler said he'd love her to come to Thneedville and be his assistant. They had always gotten along well in their friendship. Eagerly, Marie had agreed.

The day after she sent the letter, she had packed up, hopped on a train and was in Thneedville. The only problem was she couldn't find the factory he had built. There were too many buildings around and they all blended together in black iron and steel.

"Come on Steam," sighed Marie. "Where are you at?"

Marie was almost ready to give up and ask for directions when she noticed a factory peeking out from her sight. It was farther out than in Thneedville. With feet in soreness, Marie arrived to it. It was tall and wide with stained glass windows. Around it was an iron fence with a gate. The wrought iron was in a curved design with a lock. A mailbox was outside with calligraphy on it saying "Steamler." Trees with tufts instead of leaves were scattered around. Marie put down her luggage and much to her surprise found the lock loose. She pushed it open, dragged her belongings behind and closed the gate.

"I suppose this is the place," said Marie to herself. "A nice place too." She went up the steps and knocked on the door.

Marie waited for an answer, but there was none. She knocked again. After several more tries, she started wondering if she had come at the wrong time. Steamler had said she could come by anytime and the door…of course. Marie rolled her eyes at her forgetfulness, pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Steam?" called Marie using her old nickname for him. "Steamler?" She walked down a great hall with paintings of the trees from outside. "Steamler! It's Marie! I just showed up."

"Marie?" asked a cheerful voice.

Marie turned to see a familiar (though it had matured) face peek out of a room. Steamler rushed out pulling his black, leather gloves off. It was obvious he had been working on some machinery. Steam was free of oil and grime as he approached her. He was dressed in striped pants, a blue waistcoat with a kerchief and white dress shirt. Strapped around his thin waist was a pack with a rabbit pattern stamped on. He had black boots on and shoved the gloves in his back pocket.

Steamler still had his mop of black hair and blue eyes that Marie remembered. He was obviously older, but hidden lightly on his cheek bones were the same freckles Marie knew so well. The young man before her was still Steamler, the boy she once knew.

"Steam!" laughed Marie and dropped her items. The two friends embraced tightly, yet warmly. Marie noticed Steamler was much taller than her. As children they had been the same height.

"I missed you!" said Steamler pulling Marie back to see her face. She hadn't changed that much since their last meeting.

"The feeling is mutual," said Marie. "Palmer hasn't been the same without you!"

"It's been awhile," said Steamler. "At least I don't have to stay with Mom anymore."

"Same here," chuckled Marie. "My parents didn't give a cent that I left. In fact, I'd say they were happy I did!"

"_I'm_ glad you're here," said Steamler pulling Marie back for a second hug. "I have a guest room set up for you until you find your own place. I'm still offering for you to live here though!"

"I appreciate the hospitality Steam," said Marie. "But I haven't lived on my own yet and I would like to."

"In the meantime," said Steamler taking one of her bags. "Let's get you settled." Marie casually linked her arm with his like they used to. It felt like neither had been apart. "Are you hungry? I'll have some pancakes made for you if you are," he added.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Marie with a playful smirk. "You still love them! No, Steam. I'm not hungry right now. In fact, I'd like to know what I can do around here."

"Now that isn't fair to you! You just got here! I can't put my best friend to work!"

"Steam, I insist you at least show me around and tell me what to do. I'll get bored on my first day in Thneedville."

"It used to be Greenville," said Steamler. "For some reason the townspeople wanted to change it to Thneedville."

"Why?" asked Marie. "All because of your invention?" Marie knew Steamler had made a special product that could do the job of a thousand. The Thneed had become popular and Steamler had written about it in countless letters to her.

"Exactly," said Steamler. "It's a surprise considering they used to hate me trying to sell it. Some old lady once threw a pocket watch at me."

"Oh!" reacted Marie thinking of how painful it had to be. "I'm sorry to hear that. You never mentioned that."

"I don't mention _everything_," sighed Steamler. He had been a little worried of what Marie would say if he told of other things he had built. He could trust her with anything, but for her, this could be a little disturbing.

After Marie's persistence of wanting to learn of her tasks, Steamler led her down the hallway to his office. A large desk with a red chair stood in the center of the room and big windows surrounded half of it. Red curtains were drawn to block out the dull sky outside. It had been raining for two days and the clouds were not letting up. Thankfully, Marie had been dry upon her arrival.

"So all I need you to do is help out with paperwork, orders and possible building," said Steamler. "You haven't forgotten how to handle tools right?"

"Of course not," said Marie smiling. "How could I forget? You showed me how." Marie recalled that one buggy they had tried updating (and failed) when they were ten. "Anything else I can do? I'm fine doing household chores; cooking and cleaning."

"No," said Steamler slowly. "That's not necessary-well if you want to make something that'd be great." He shifted awkwardly when he spoke again. "I already…I have someone to help out with chores around here."


End file.
